


youtube x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Vine - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof





	1. Mark fischbach

You were roommates with the famous **Markiplier.** Honestly, you didn’t know what to think of it. He was nice, sweet, and had an amazing voice. 

 **“ (y/n)! (y/n)! Come play this game with me!”** You looked up from your laptop to see mark holding up the cover of  _five nights at Freddy's_. 

 **“ Mark, are you sure. You do get scared pretty easily.”** Mark pouted before pulling you up and dragging you to his room. You looked around before asking. _“_ **Where should** i **sit?”**

 **“ ..On my lap?”** You swallowed nervously before getting comfortable. 

.

.

Another jump scare popped up on the screen, making you jump and hide your face in Mark’s chest. Mark’s strong arms held you tightly against his chest, in a protective manner. 

 **“ Are you ok?”** His deep voice soothed your nerves within seconds. 

 **“ Yeah, the jump scares are a lot better in this one then the** others.. **My heart’s beating so quickly.”** You panted slightly. You saw Mark turn the computer off, you turned around to face him.  _“_ **What are you do-”**

Mark shut you up by roughly pressing his lips to yours. You shut your eyes quickly as you kissed back. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled away.

 **“ What was that for?”** A red hue crossed your face.

 **“ Do I need a reason?”** He stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist in the process.

 ** _“ Hey! Mark, put me down!”_** Mark tightly gripped your hips, slinging you over his shoulder. You opened your mouth to yell at mark, but you felt his hand running up and down your thigh. You squirmed, letting out small whimpers.  **“Mark~”** He started walking toward his bedroom.

**“ You’re just making this harder on yourself, princess/prince~”**


	2. Sean Mcloughlin [jacksepticeye]

 

You locked the door to the bathroom and opened the first drawer. Your hand hovered over the green hair dye, you bite your bottom lip and grab it.

…

..

.

**“(y/n)? Where are you?...I miss you!!”**

Sean ran around the house screaming for you. You cautiously walked out of your shared room and walked behind sean. You wrapped your arms around him.

**“Hey, I-I was a little busy.”**

**“Busy doing-”** Sean turned around, his breath got caught in his throat as his sentence was cut off.

**“Do you not like it? I-I can change it back...I just thought that you’d like it.”**

You twirled a piece of green hair around your finger nervously. Sean shakily pressed his hands onto your shoulders.

**“I love it. You look just like me…”**

Sean pressed a few quick and innocent kisses to your lips. He pressed your back into a nearby wall. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck. Sean leaned down to your neck and pressed a few quick kisses, which trailed from your jaw to the base of your neck. 

He hooked one of your legs over one of his hips, signaling you to do the same with the other. You jumped, hooking your other leg to his hip. He pressed his hips closer to yours; Sean’s hips grinding into yours. You bit back a moan and melted into his embrace. 

He laughed and ran a hand through your newly covered hair. A smile crossed his face, he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head.

 **“Don’t ever change your hair,”** Sean growled into your ear. _“_ **It really turns me on.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Dan x reader x Phil

You coughed into your pillow and sniffled. You felt miserable. Phil popped his head into your room.  _" (y/n), would you like some-"_ He immediately stopped talking as you harshly coughed. _" hey do you have the flu?"  
" I think so.."_

 **" Do you want me to go get Dan?"** He asked worriedly.

 **" No, I don't want to bother him."** Dan popped his head in as well.

 **" Bother who? Oh no, are you sick again? I know this is bad coming from me, but you need to start taking care of yourself. "** You glared at him slightly.

 **" I'll be right back, come on, Dan."** Soon, Dan and Phil returned with tea. You sat up and took the tea. _“_ **(y/n), your hands are shaking, do you need help with that?”**

**“ No, I’ll be fine. I’m going to the living room.”**

**“ What? You can’t move in your state. Here, I’ll carry you. “** You gave your tea to Dan as Phil lifted you into his arms with a quiet grunt. He gently set you down on the couch. Dan placed your tea in front of you on top of the coffee table.

**“ Thanks.”**

They sat next to you and wrapped their arms around you; almost fighting over you. You raised an eyebrow at this shenanigan but laid your head on Dan’s chest. You felt him tighten his hold on you.

When you woke up you were on top of Phil and he was sleeping. You slowly got out of Phil’s strong grip. You stretched and walked to the bathroom, using the wall as balance. Dan turned the corner,

Before you could protest, Dan heaved you over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom. 

  
.  
.  
Dan's lips pressed against yours. You didn't know if you were supposed to be feeling this hot. Your nails dug into his back as he moved his head to the crook of your neck.

 **" D-Dan..Phil's gonna wake up..."** Dan didn't say anything, he just smirked. You wanted to slap that smirk on his face so badly. _"_ **I'm gonna get out now." _  
" Do you need any help~"_** You glared at him playfully.

 **" Hardy har."** You sarcastically laughed.  
.  
.  
You step out of your room, fully dressed, and feeling refreshed. You felt a couple of hands move your hair from behind..Heavy breathing..Hot breath that made you shiver. You felt lips lock onto your neck, you gasped and quickly turned around. Phil Lester stood in front of you, smirking. The once innocent and adorable Phil you knew and loved was replaced with the smirking boy in front of you.

**“ Phil? What are you doing?”**

**“ I heard you and Dan in the shower..Why’d you leave me??”** Phil slumped over your smaller form, almost crushing you. Dan walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

 **“ Phil! You’re too heavy..”** You muttered, Dan almost immediately came to your aid. Dan lead Phil to the couch.

 **“ (y/n)! Come sit by me!”** Phil drunkenly said, his words slurred. Dan sat on the opposite end of the couch and patted the spot in the middle.  

**“ Yeah, (y/n). Come sit with us.”**

You glared at him playfully and sat down. Both boys wrapped their arms around you and nuzzled their heads into the crook of your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Akidearest

You walked into your shared apartment with Aki.

 **“ Hey, dude. Where have you--Oh my god! What happened to your eye?!”** You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it when you spotted the first aid kit in Aki’s hands. You sat down on a nearby chair when she started to patch you up.

 **“ Would you believe me if I said I fell down?”** Aki rolled her eyes at you.

 **“ Definitely not. So… Who did this to you?”** You let out a frustrated sigh.

 **“ Just some jerks. I’m fine.”** Aki grabbed your face and glared.

 **“ You’re not fine. “** I watched as Aki let out a frustrated sigh and finished patching me up. **“ Are you going to tell me what really happened?”** You let out a small sigh.

**“ Some guys were teasing this other guy about being gay… So I quickly put a stop to it.”**

**“ Are you ok, morally?”**

**“ Yeah, I stood up for what I believe is right.”** Aki grabbed your face and pressed her lips to your forehead.

 **“ I’m proud of you.”** She pulled away to hit you--multiple times. _“_ **But don’t get hurt again!... You made me worried.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Dan x reader x Phil

I let out a tired sigh as I collapsed on my bed, quickly falling asleep. 

 **“Just...Shut up, Phil! You’ll wake [her/him/them] up.”** I let out a tired groan as my eyes flew open. Dan and Phil were both on either side of me. 

**“What are you two doing?”**

**“Um, well-”**

**“Spooning you.”** Dan was blunt with his answer. 

 **“Dan!”** I let out a small sigh and curled into Phil’s chest as I wrapped Dan’s arms around me. 

**“Just go to sleep,”**

...

..

.

After that disruptive night, I couldn’t wait to leave the flat.

 **“Where are you going?”** I sharply turned on my heel to face Dan and Phil, their arms were crossed over their chests. 

 **“I’m going grocery shopping, I only need a few things.”** Before I could take another step to leave, both British boys linked arms with me. 

 **“I’m going with you!”** Phil chimed. 

 **“You mean WE’RE going.”** Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
